fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Switch
The Nintendo Switch '''( ), commonly referred to as the '''Switch and originally codenamed the NX, is a home console created by Nintendo. The Nintendo Switch is the seventh home console system released by Nintendo and is the successor to the Wii U. Hardware Concept The Nintendo Switch, as stated by Nintendo, is a spiritual successor of many of Nintendo's previous systems features, adopting them into its design. These includes a four button set up and shoulder buttons started by the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, two pre packaged controllers like the Famicon, the portability of the original GameBoy, the joystick and rumble capabilities of the Nintendo 64, the touch screen of the Nintendo 3DS, the motion controller features of the Wii, and the off-tv gameplay of the Wii U. The Switch would be among Satoru Iwata's final projects prior to his passing in 2015, having started early development during his final months. System The system itself is comprised mainly of a computer handheld-like tablet which has touch screen capabilities and a special stand to allow the tablet to hold itself upright on a surface. It can be transported and played while in this mode, holding roughly 3–6 hours of non-power source connected play depending on the game. It can sync wirelessly with nearby Nintendo Switch systems for local and worldwide multiplayer connectivity. When placed on a Nintendo Switch dock attached to a TV, the game can be played on a TV. Controllers The system comes prepackaged with two wireless Joy-Con Controllers that function in different ways depending on its configuration. These function variations are interchangeable based on the player's preference and many Switch games features numerous controller style options. *'Standalone Controller' - Each individual Joy-Con can be used as a singular controller. **'Motion Mode' - The Joy-Con features motion controls when held similarly to the classic Wiimote with enhanced motion sensory and rumble sensation features. **'Controller Mode' - The individual Joy-Cons can also be used like standard game controllers, similar to the Super Nintendo. This mode features the classic 4-Button set up, a Joy Stick, and two Bumpers. *'Combined External Controller' - Two Joy-Con Controllers become a singular controller with two 4-Button set ups, two Joy Sticks, two bumpers, and two trigger buttons. Can either be attached to a special external controller peripheral to create a classic controller or as two separate controllers in each hand. *'Docked Switch Controller' - A pair of Joy-Con Controllers can dock onto the Switch itself, creating a portable gamepad similar to the gamepad of the Wii U. While playing in this mode, the Switch system charges the controllers. The switch also has a Pro-Controller which performs similarly to past classic controllers. Fire Emblem Related Software Main Series *'Fire Emblem Warriors' - A spin-off collaboration game between the Fire Emblem franchise and Koei Tecmo's Warriors franchise. It was released September 28, 2017 in Japan and October 20, 2017 worldwide. *'Fire Emblem: Three Houses' - The working title for the upcoming sixteenth installment of the Fire Emblem franchise currently in development. It was released globally July 26, 2019. Nintendo Switch Online * [[Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light|'Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light']] - (March 13, 2019 Japan only) Side Series *'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' - The sixth installment of the Super Smash Bros. franchise. Ultimate will feature all six Fire Emblem representatives from previous titles of Smash and one Newcomer Echo Fighter. The six veterans are Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina, and Corrin. Chrom joins Smash as a newcomer. *'Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Encore' - An enhanced port of the Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE for Wii U. Category:Game consoles